Human Element Wiki:Image policy
Licenses When uploading a pictures, ALWAYS remember to add a license. If not, your picture may be deleted. To add a license, look for the "License" dropdown bar when uploading a picture. The general rule is that all screenshots are under "Copyrighted media" (i.e. Fair Use), so select that when uploading screenshots, and real-life or self-made pictures are under "Public Domain". If you don't know the license, do not guess what it should be, pick a random license, or otherwise license it incorrectly. Doing so accomplishes nothing, as the picture still remains without a correct license. For more help on correct license tags, see . TV pictures Generally, you shouldn't take photos of the game on your TV. These tend to look horrible, and are of large size when uploaded. Graphics settings When taking pictures, try to make sure that your graphic settings are high and/or at maximum. This makes screenshots look much better. If you can't up graphic settings without something really bad happening, like your computer malfunctioning, then you can upload a picture with low graphic settings. However, it might be replaced by a picture with better graphics, so don't be angry if it is replaced. Cropping After you take a screenshot, you should crop the image so that only the thing you are focusing on is in the image. Infraview has an easy to use cropping system, so grab it if you want a free and easy way to crop pictures. If you can't, many other users can crop it for you. Personal Images Personal images are allowed. However, no pornographic or "gross-out" images (such as Goatse) shall be uploaded, and they can and will be deleted. If you are removing a personal image from your page it is asked you attach to allow a speedy deletion instead of filling up the unused files page. See below for naming personal images Naming Personal For personal images simply follow this hierarchy style: Personal username preference/Description of image.extension When renaming personal images it is best to keep part of the original name in the image for ease, however a user can remove any junk words, such as "Potato-220px" can be renamed to "Potato". Examples: *Personal Madnessfan34537 Cow herd.png *Personal Callofduty4 IED.png *Personal KATANAGOD Dancing bot.gif Transparency Unless it can be proven to look better otherwise, only weapons, vehicles and menu icons are permitted to have transparency enabled (an alpha layer). A guide on how to enable transparency can be found here. Image effects Any sort of image after-modification such as drop shadows or shading is prohibited. Feathering may be used with appropriate extent to smoothen a transparent image, though. Videos Videos that contain commentary (in the way they are biased) and weapon montages are banned from use on mainspace articles, it is also asked you try not to upload videos with openers or commentators advertising the channel they are uploaded to, as this could be seen as a form of advertising. Videos for your userpage should be done using "" tags, instead of being uploaded. Guides are acceptable for mainspace use as long as they are of good quality. Youtube tags #Firstly, get your video URL, " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNwspV1x_gk " will be used for demonstration. #Secondly get the code from the "v=" part, so for the demonstration URL I've supplied it would be "dNwspV1x_gk" #Lastly, put this code between tags. Using the demonstration URL supplied it would like this: "dNwspV1x_gk". Category:Human Element Wiki Category:Policy